


Fire In Your Veins

by cuddleslutloki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Canon-Typical Violence, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Coming Out, Frottage, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Tenderness, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddleslutloki/pseuds/cuddleslutloki
Summary: "This was why he and Thor got along so well, of course, was the similar tastes in alcohol. Also the similar appetites in bed. Though, the second was private. Loki was out but Thor wasn’t as far as he knew, so he always kept himself just shy of being outright possessive in public."Thor isn't possessive until he is, and Loki lets himself enjoy the attention.





	Fire In Your Veins

In the height of summer when the sky was barely beginning to darken after nine o’clock, and the heat washed over Loki’s skin with a sickeningly sticky touch that made his movements sluggish, that is when their dorm decided to have a bonfire. Of course.

Loki considered staying in to study in solitude until Thor barged into his room with a bottle of very dark rum that he could have mistaken for coffee if he only looked at the color. This was why he and Thor got along so well, of course, was the similar tastes in alcohol. Also the similar appetites in bed. Though, the second was private. Loki was out but Thor wasn’t as far as he knew, so he always kept himself just shy of being outright possessive in public.

That was harder after he and Thor did three shots in quick succession with Steve and Bucky at the edge of the woods behind the dorms. Those two were a little frightening with how well they held their liquor. Tony would poke fun at them when they were pawing at each other in fifteen minutes, but that wasn’t so much the alcohol as it was them being them. Loki was determined not to think too much on the freedom they had while he always had to hold back.

An hour into the party and the sun was finally setting, the light of the fire chasing away the shadows descending on them from the woods surrounding campus. Loki kept close to Thor for the most part until Thor walked into the trees to relieve himself.

As soon as he was unaccompanied someone was sliding into his space, a strange hand becoming overly familiar with his ass. Loki hissed and pulled away as quickly as he could with the alcohol sinking into his blood. Panic rose in him as he turned to see the unfamiliar man that touched him.

“Excuse you, what are you doing?” Loki crossed his arms over himself, ready to take another drink from his cup before deciding against it and setting it down. The stranger was close enough to grope him, he could’ve dropped something in there.

“Aw, c’mon, don’t you want to give your attention to someone who will actually fuck you at the end of the night?” A lewd grin cut across the stranger’s face, his eyes sharp and predatory.

Loki knew his own face was twisting into something ugly. “I have no interest in you.”

A taunting little laugh filled the air and the stranger took a small step closer to him. They stood eye to eye, though he was wider than Loki, but Loki was a good fighter even when drunk. Still, he didn’t want to escalate anything unnecessarily.

“Thor’s not interested in you, but that’s not stopping you. Why should it stop me?” A hand was reaching for him again, and before Loki could react the stranger was being pulled back from him and thrown toward the fire.

Thor stood between them, shoulders heaving and hands balled into fists. Rage radiated from him.

“He said no.” Thor growled it, his show of strength pulling the attention of everyone around them. Including Steve and Bucky, who untangled themselves and stood a short distance behind the stranger. To keep him from running, maybe, or to keep an eye on Thor. Loki stayed still and watched.

That laugh filled the air again, and Loki gritted his teeth. “Why the fuck do you care? It’s not like you’re going to fuck him.”

Thor smiled, and Loki’s eyes widened. Thor was ready to kill this predatory party crasher, and everyone standing around would probably let him.

“He would break you.” Thor said, his smile sharp.

To his credit, or his stupidity, the stranger was holding his ground as Thor took small steps toward him. “Yeah, right, how do you know?”

Thor laughed. “I sucked his dick last night.”

The world seemed to fall out from beneath Loki’s feet, he did his best to keep himself as calm looking as possible, but he couldn’t stop the way his heart was racing and his breathing quickened.

“Is that a joke?” The stranger lost his composure, his hands balling to fists. “If you’re with him, how come you act like you don’t notice the way he’s trying to crawl into your lap, acting like such a desperate fucking whore—”

Thor grabbed the other man by the throat and lifted him into the air with one arm. He was shaking, and his knuckles were white around the stranger’s throat. Steve and Bucky looked at each other, ready to move and keep Thor out of prison.

Instead, Loki stepped forward and put his hand on Thor’s shoulder.

“Thor,” he said softly, just a breath, “drop him.”

In an instant the grip was loose and the man fell to the ground in a heap, coughing in a way that rattled. Lok allowed himself a second to bask in how powerful he felt.

Thor looked down at the man he’d been strangling. “If you ever try to come near him again, I will shatter your jaw and crush your throat. You will drown in your own blood.”

Loki turned his head and bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling. Steve scoffed and whispered some admonishment about Thor being dramatic as he and Bucky went forward, each grabbing one arm and dragging the coughing mess away from the party. No one around them moved or spoke except Thor. He turned and faced Loki, brows drawn in worry.

“Are you okay?” He lifted a hand to Loki’s jaw, his fingers so gentle after the damage they’d just inflicted.

Loki finally let himself smile, but tried to keep the full force of his wickedness out of it. “Let’s go somewhere private.”

Thor nodded and let Loki take his hand and lead him back to the dorms. Conversation began again as they walked away, Tony’s voice was loudest of all, but Loki couldn’t be bothered to pay attention to what was being said. They passed by Steve and Bucky as they headed inside, Bucky winking at them while all Steve did was flash a knowing smile.

They made quick turns through the halls, off toward the elevators. Loki kept hold of Thor’s hand once as they were in and waited to reach the fifth floor. He was glad when Thor didn’t try to pull away. The full force of Thor’s words was sinking in and Loki felt like he’d won something.

The elevator doors opened and they all but ran off toward his room, which was technically Thor’s, but he had an apartment and Loki didn’t have much of anything, so Loki was able to live there and study in peace. The last thing he wanted at the present moment was peace, though, and he was almost shaking as he slammed Thor into the door, kissing him in the hallway. For his part, Thor gave just as good, his large hands grabbing Loki’s ass, erasing the feeling of the man who sought to violate him.

Thor hummed as Loki’s tongue slid into his mouth, and Loki thought that Thor might actually fuck him out in the hall for anyone to see. He reached past Thor and grabbed the door handle, turning it so the two of them could stumble in.

The door was locked behind them, and Thor’s hands found him again, rough and claiming. Loki put a hand to Thor’s chest and pushed him back. He felt more relief than he normally might when Thor easily let him go and took a step away from him.

Loki licked his lips and studied Thor’s face for a moment before speaking. “I didn’t think you were out.”

Thor opened his mouth, then closed it again and took a deep breath. “I… I guess I was and I wasn’t. I’ve never hidden who I am, and I would never lie if asked, but I also never really put it out there to be seen.”

Loki hummed and nodded. He understood that. “Well, that was probably one of the most dramatic ways you could have outed yourself.”

Thor rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t regret what I said at all, but I think I might have lost my temper.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “Might?”

“Maybe. If you hadn’t stopped me, he’d be in the hospital.” Thor said.

“Or a morgue.” Loki replied.

Thor grimaced, and Loki reached out to rub his chest. There were times when Thor could be arrogant and brash, when he delighted and showing off his power and strength, but they were limited almost exclusively to sport. Loki knew Thor was uncomfortable with displays like the one he just made. Still, now that he felt safe, Loki would allow himself to feel a thrill that he could inspire such rage in a way that wasn’t directed at him.

“You were right, you know.” Loki pressed himself back to Thor’s front, their noses brushing as he pressed a chaste kiss to Thor’s lips. “I would have broken him.”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folding knife, definitely not something he was allowed to have on campus, and probably fully illegal to own given the length.

Thor smiled at the sight of it and wrapped an arm around Loki’s waist. “I probably saved his life, then.”

Loki chuckled and tossed the knife onto his bedside table. “Probably.”

“What a shame.” Thor mused, leaning in to kiss Loki fully.

Loki relaxed and reached around to pull Thor’s hair out of the half braid he’d put it in earlier. He could feel Thor's cock hard against his hip and felt his own patience thinning. The bed was close enough that all Loki had to do was turn Thor around and he sat without a word. Thor took his shirt off, then pulled at the edge of Loki’s, asking permission. Loki granted it with a nod and let himself be undressed.

Thor’s hands rubbed across his stomach, then up his chest, his lips and tongue chasing their touch. Loki closed his eyes and basked in it, let himself be worshipped in touch by a man who looked every bit like a living god. He always considered Thor his equal, so maybe he could be a god in this, too.

The button fly of his pants was undone slowly, thick fingers digging into his skin beneath his underwear as more of his body was exposed. Loki opened his eyes again and looked down just in time to see Thor grab his cock and slip it into that adoring mouth. He throbbed as Thor’s tongue worked him over. His hands slipped into Thor’s hair, pulling in a way he knew Thor enjoyed. Surely enough Thor hummed around his cock and sucked hard enough that it bordered on pain.

Loki groaned and pulled Thor back, an idea coming to mind that he was finding more and more brilliant as the seconds ticked by.

Thor let himself be pulled back, Loki’s cock released with a pop from his lips. “Yes?”

Loki was panting already, partially from the pleasure and partially out of excitement. “Undress the rest of the way, lay down in the bed with your head propped up on the pillows. I know how I want you tonight.”

Thor never had to be told anything twice, and quickly disrobed while Loki did the same. Once he was laying in bed he simply waited for whatever Loki planned next. He would get to that, truly, but he always needed a moment to take Thor in. His skin was tanned from working out outside, and his body was thick and covered in muscle. Not a single bit of it was for show, it was all from hard labor. Thor had endurance to match his strength.

Loki leaned in and trailed his fingers up Thor’s thigh, smiling when Thor’s cock jumped at the touch. “You’re always so responsive.”

Thor chuckled. “Well, you are extremely beautiful.”

Loki scoffed and removed his hand, refusing to blush at the echo of the first compliment Thor ever paid him. He turned away from Thor and climbed on the bed, careful not to kick Thor in the head as he swung his leg up and over. The position was off at first, so Loki pushed himself back as far as he could until his feet hit the headboard behind the pillows. Thor’s cock was right in front of his mouth now, and his own cock was pressed right up against Thor’s sternum.

Thor’s hands dragged down his sides, then kneaded the muscles of his ass and spread him open. Loki kissed the head of Thor’s dick and grinned as the first touch of Thor’s tongue pressed against his hole.

He let his weight fall more fully onto Thor and filled his mouth with the throbbing weight in front of him. Thor made a viciously pleased sound against his hole, and Loki pressed back into it, rocking his hips as Thor ate him out.

His hands fell to Thor’s thighs, squeezing the muscle there. Those legs were powerful, and Loki more than enjoyed their strength when Thor would let go of his control and fuck Loki like an animal.

Thor flicked his tongue across Loki’s rim, playing with him and teasing him in a way that made Loki shiver. They knew each other’s bodies and Loki was most glad for it when Thor worked himself into a playful mood. He rubbed Loki’s hole with the pad of his thumb, pulling gently so that Loki keened around his dick. A please growl shook his chest where Loki’s cock was pressed against it, making Loki push down hard, rubbing himself obscenely between Thor's pecs.

That seemed to push Thor past playful and into desperate. He shoved the full length of his tongue inside Loki, dragging it back out with swirling motions around the ring of muscle trying to draw him back inside. Loki’s concentration on Thor’s cock faltered, but he kept sucking the head, laving it with his tongue as he let himself be taken by Thor’s.

He contented himself with coming first, because Thor wouldn't allow anything else, and rocked his hips back into Thor’s mouth and against his chest. A thick finger entered him alongside Thor’s tongue and Loki’s mouth popped open, a harsh breath forced from him. Thor moaned and set about taking him apart by spreading him open.

Loki grabbed Thor’s cock with one hand and squeezed hard, smiling when Thor growled against his skin. “Well hurry up, then.”

Thor slid another finger in too quickly and Loki whined, his dick throbbing hard with the little bit of pain mixed into everything. His balls were drawing tight, and he could feel his stomach shaking. Loki hips moved faster and faster, fucking himself back onto the thick spread of Thor’s fingers and tongue. His cock was hard as it could be, and Loki knew he was done for when Thor pulled his face back to give his fingers the room they needed to find Loki’s prostate. Once found, he wouldn’t leave it alone.

Filthy sounds came from Loki’s mouth, mewls and whines that he couldn’t hope to keep quiet. His volume was near screaming and he couldn’t bring himself to care at all about his neighbors or the RA down the hall. All that was real was under him and around him and inside him.

“Oh, Thor,” he shoved his hips down hard and shuddered as he sobbed Thor’s name over and over while he came.

The fingers inside him stilled but were not removed and he was glad of it. It was so much better to come when filled.

Loki panted against the base of Thor’s cock for almost a minute as he recovered. Cum and sweat were dripping between them, and Loki only hoped none rolled down Thor’s side before either of them could lick it up.

Once he calmed, Loki brought Thor’s cock back to his mouth. He was languid as he slid down until he reached his fingers. Thor was so hard that Loki ached to change his mind and ride Thor until they broke the bed frame, but he wanted more badly to taste Thor’s cum tonight.

Thor kept his fingers in Loki’s hole the entire while, just wiggling them here and there whole Loki swallowed his dick. His hips gave stitled pushes, rolling into the motion Loki set. It was a shame that Loki didn’t have a good camera on hand, he’d love Thor to take a picture of him like this.

Precum coated his tongue and Loki moaned, sucking hard against to draw more out. Thor groaned and his thighs shook. He was close.

Loki moaned again and kept sucking at the head while his hand began to pump the shaft. Thor was throbbing so much that Loki could almost count his pulse with his tongue. With one last twist of Loki’s hand Thor came, shouting and panting.

“Loki, yes.” Thor moaned his name loudly, loud enough that anyone outside the thin drywall would hear him.

Loki continued sucking Thor’s cock, drinking all of him down until there was none left and Thor hissed against it. Getting up wasn’t as graceful as getting on the bed had been, but with help he managed not to kick Thor in the head. He stood and looked down at himself and at Thor. Both of them were soiled with his cum, spread out and glistening on their skin. With no warning Thor grabbed him and drew him in, licking up wide paths to clean him.

Loki bit his lower lip and tucked an errant lock of Thor’s hair back behind his ear. Once Loki was clean Thor wiped up every drop he could find on his own chest and stomach with his fingers, then sucked them clean as well. He licked at Loki’s cum like he was starving for it.

“Why are you so addicted to the taste of me?” Loki crawled over Thor with sluggish limbs and settled into bed between Thor and the wall.

Thor grinned, a little wicked at the edges. “I’m addicted to all of you.”

Loki rolled his eyes and drew Thor into a kiss. They each tasted of each other, and Loki delighted in having something so soft and so filthy happening to him.

The kiss broke before he was ready, and he tried to chase Thor, but a hand on his chest stilled him. He looked into Thor’s eyes and saw something in them. Something deep that could surround him and own his entire life. He swallowed roughly, trying to quell the panic rising in him and killing the urge to run that always overtook him in these moments.

“Stay with me at my apartment for a while?” Thor was quiet and soft, like he knew he would scare Loki away if he wasn’t careful.

Loki bit his bottom lip and let the afterglow make his decision instead of his self-loathing. “Okay.”

Thor lit up, his eyes electric and sparkling. “Really? You’ll stay with me?”

Loki nodded and wanted to hide his face for how open he knew his expression was.

Thor kissed him and cradled his jaw in one hand. “I’m making you breakfast.”

Loki laughed against Thor’s lips and forced himself not to think about what this meant. Besides, Thor had to have a larger bed than a dorm twin mattress. There were more positions where he could show off his dancer’s flexibility in a larger bed.

Thor’s hand went from his jaw to his side, rubbing his skin with a comforting, tender weight. They leaned further into each other, and as silence fell over them they could hear the music of the party in the distance.

Loki smiled and let himself, for just a moment, belong to Thor.

**Author's Note:**

> so. ya boy fell into the thorki pit. this idea wouldn't leave me alone, so here you go :D please comment and let me know if you enjoyed! this is unbeta'd so pardon any mistakes.
> 
> and if anyone wonders, the stranger isn't anyone in particular, just a plot device lol.


End file.
